Heartache
by byoutifool
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, aku tau ini bodoh tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kazuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, antara gugup dan merasa bodoh. / SCREW / KazukixByou, ... / AU / Mind to RnR?


Heartache © Kirari01

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou, —

* * *

><p><em>- Kazuki's POV -<em>

Aku memandang nanar sebuah nisan yang ada di hadapanku. Di atas makamnya ada seikat bunga _lily_ cantik menghiasi rumput pemakaman yang kosong. Aku berjongkok mengusap nisan itu penuh sayang seperti mengusap seseorang di bawah sana yang tengah terlelap dengan cantiknya bagai malaikat tidur, tapi ia tak akan bangun lagi. Karena ia sudah bersama pemilik-Nya.

"_Okaasan_, _ohayou_!" ucapku seraya tersenyum sumringah, seperti anak-anak yang baru bangun tidur dan melihat ibunya berada di sampingnya, mencoba mengusap pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Bangga karena bangun lebih pagi dari pada ibunya.

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Hanya angin yang berhembus.

Ibuku seperti malaikat, cantik tapi ia pergi lima tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Ia selalu tersenyum saat di rumah sakit sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sedih dan takut meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tanganku, memanjatkan doa untuk ibuku. Berdoa agar ia selalu tenang di sana, berdoa agar aku bisa melihat malaikat sepertinya lagi, berdoa agar ayahku tidak kesepian dan selalu mengingat ibuku. Terlalu banyak doa untuknya.

Selesai memanjatkan doa, aku berdiri lalu menunduk berpamitan padanya, izin untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena pagi ini aku berangkat bersama teman karibku yang bernama Manabu. Laki-laki berparas cantik tapi ekspresinya datar.

"Bakazu! Kau sudah selesai?" teriak Manabu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di pintu masuk pemakaman. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menghampirinya.

Ia memasukkan komik yang sedari tadi ia baca saat menungguku selesai 'bertemu' dengan ibuku. Kami berjalan sejajar hanya melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar sambil sesekali membicarakan hal yang tak penting atau bahkan mengolok-olok sesuatu.

"Kau berani bertaruh perempuan yang memakai jaket kucing itu..." Manabu menunjuk seseorang yang mengenakan _hoodie_ kucing. Kami berdua hanya melihat punggung dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sepunggung. "...punya _oppai_ yang besar atau kecil? Kalau kau menang, semua koleksi _DVD_-ku untuk mu dan kalau aku yang menang maka sebaliknya."

Aku memperhatikan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Manabu. "Aku tidak berminat, koleksimu tidak ada yang menarik," hinaku, sepertinya itu cukup menusuk untuk Manabu.

"Tch, bilang saja kau takut!" Ia mencoba memanas-manasiku, tapi serius rayuannya tak akan mempan padaku karena _DVD_ miliknya termasuk dalam kategori umum.

Aku dan Manabu melanjutkan langkah kami sambil terus memperhatikan orang yang tengah bertelepon-ria itu, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Aku dan Manabu saling pandang sejenak sambil memelankan langkah kami, menunggu orang yang Manabu kira perempuan itu mendekat menghampiri kami.

"Yaaah... Aku kira perempuan," keluh Manabu dengan nada kecewa.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat Manabu yang kecewa dengan wajah sedatar itu. Perlahan aku memperhatikan orang yang kini berdiri di hadapan kami, ternyata ia tak lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk ukuran errr laki-laki, dan matanya sungguh indah. Terlalu indah hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memperhatikannya!

Aku memandangi orang itu tengah berbicara dengan Manabu tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Aku fokus pada matanya yang errr cantik? Dan lagi dengan rambut coklatnya itu entah kenapa bagiku ia semakin terkesan manis.

"Hei, Bakazu!" panggil Manabu sambil menyikutku, membangunkanku dari lamunan, bukan lamunan tapi lebih tepatnya rasa terpesona. Abaikan kenorakanku, astaga.

Aku menoleh ke arah Manabu yang ada di sebelahku "Hee? Kenapa?" tanyaku polos, ketahuan kan kalau sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

Orang itu menahan tawanya memperhatikanku yang agak lemot ini, sedangkan Manabu mendengus kesal karena omongannya tidak didengar.

"_Senpai_ ini mau mengadakan promosi universitas-nya di sekolah kita," terang Manabu sambil tersenyum ke arah orang itu. "Oh, aku lupa! Namamu siapa, _Senpai_? Namaku Manabu dan orang bodoh ini panggil saja Ba—akhh!" sebelum Manabu melanjutkan hinaannya, aku sudah lebih dulu menginjak kakinya. Siapa suruh dia cerewet. Atau autisnya sedang kumat?

"Panggil aku Byou," jawab orang itu singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

Oke, _Okaasan_. Apakah kau mengirimkan malaikat ini untuk sekedar cuci mata setelah aku kepemakamanmu? Kenapa begitu indah? Ramah. Tapi masih ada kesan sedikit pemalu yang terlihat.

"Namaku Kazuki," kataku sambil membalas senyumnya. Manabu langsung menarik Byou untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sialan memang si Manabu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring Ring Ring<strong>

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat tiba, tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung beranjak menuju kantin. Tadi hanya ada satu mata pelajaran yang dipelajari karena jam pertama sampai satu jam sebelum istirahat diisi promosi oleh universitas orang yang aku temui tadi. Tapi sayangnya yang promo bukanlah Byou, melainkan siapa aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Aku memainkan sebungkus roti yang akan kumakan istirahat kali ini sambil menunggu antrian untuk membayarnya. Aku merasa antriannya tidak maju-maju lalu aku berhenti memainkan rotiku dan memperhatikan orang yang ada di hadapanku. Ia seperti kebingungan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di saku celananya sedangkan si penjaga kasir menunggu si pelanggan untuk membayar makanan yang ingin ia beli.

"Maaf, sepertinya dompetku tertinggal." Ia membungkuk pada si penjaga kasir dengan nada canggung, lagi pula siapa yang memakai kaus hitam di wilayah sekolah?

"Memang semua yang ia beli harganya berapa?" tanyaku langsung tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki itu sudah cukup jauh dari kasir. Aku membayar apa yang ia beli dan juga makanan milikku. Entah kenapa aku sampai membelinya.

Aku sedikit berlari kecil mengejar orang itu. "Hei! Aku pikir kau lapar, jadi aku membayarkan makananmu," kataku setelah sejajar dengannya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh padaku.

"Eh? Byou-_san_?" pekikku agak kaget, aku tidak tahu kalau ia melepas jaket kucingnya yang lucu itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Etto, uangmu tertinggal? Aku tadi membeli makanan yang ingin kau bayar." Aku mengangkat kantung plastik, menunjukkan makanan yang aku beli tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak buru-buru, aku akan mangambil dompetku. Aku bayar padamu saja, bagaimana?" kata Byou dengan nada kikuk.

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja ini traktiran dari _kouhai_-mu, sekalian kutunjukkan tempat bagus untuk istirahat, kau baru pertama kali ke sini kan?" Aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa izin, aku bisa merasakan dia agak tersentak karena tangannya ditarik oleh orang yang baru ia kenal. Aku memang _kouhai_ kurang ajar. Maafkan aku, _Senpai_!

_- End of Kazuki's POV -_

* * *

><p>Kazuki dan Byou duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakang sekolah. Kazuki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, bersantai seperti biasa. Ia duduk di sana sambil melahap roti yang tadi ia beli. Berbeda dengan Byou yang duduk bersila sambil memakan rotinya dengan sedikit cemas. Ia merasa tempat yang Kazuki tunjukkan untuknya bukan tempat yang bagus tapi lebih terkesan seperti tempat yang agak menyeramkan.<p>

"Lalu, dimana letak bagusnya tempat ini?" Tanya Byou sambil menusukkan sedotan pada minuman kotaknya.

"Sepi jadi enak untuk membolos," jawab Kazuki santai sambil menoleh ke arah Byou. Sebenarnya Kazuki menyukai tempat itu bukan hanya karena sepi, tapi juga karena sangat teduh dan sejuk.

Byou hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kazuki. Kazuki menyentuh ujung bibirnya sendiri sesekali ia seperti mengetuk ujung bibirnya. Membuat Byou yang melihatnya kebingungan, lalu reflek memegang ujung bibirnya sendiri. Ternyata ada sisa selai di ujung bibirnya, membuat Byou tersenyum malu.

"Makanmu belepotan." Kazuki terkekeh, lalu menenggak minumannya.

Byou menjilati bibirnya sendiri, dan juga ujung bibirnya. Itu membuat Kazuki sedikit tercengang. _'Apa itu bukan perbuatan eksotis atau menggoda?'_ pikir Kazuki.

Bibir Byou yang basah dan lidahnya yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri membuat Kazuki berdelusi untuk menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap lidah Byou. Rasanya Kazuki ingin merasakan bibir menggoda itu. Seperti ada suatu desakan dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin mencicipi bibirmu." Ungkapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kazuki, membuat Byou sedikit kaget dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Kazuki. Belum sempat Byou menanyakan apa yang didengarnya itu benar atau bukan, Kazuki sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Byou. Serius, itu merupakan kali pertama Kazuki berciuman dengan seseorang. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dan rasanya menagih luar biasa! Apalagi bibir Byou sudah basah lebih dahulu. Seperti memang minta dikulum.

Ciuman sekilas tanpa pemberontakan dari si korban. Sialnya, itu mebuat Kazuki ingin berbuat lebih. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan lagi kenyal bibir Byou, dan ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Byou. Lebih lama dari yang pertama.

Pelan, Kazuki menjilati bibir Byou membuat si pemilik bibir sedikit melenguh. Kazuki menyandarkan tubuh Byou pada batang pohon yang besar. Byou tanpa sadar memeluk leher Kazuki, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Uhmm..." desah Byou membuat Kazuki yang mendengarnya semakin dan semakin ingin berbuat lebih. Kazuki mulai melumat bibir manis dan basah Byou bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Semakin merasakan desakan untuk membuat Byou melenguh lebih dari itu.

**Ring Ring Ring **

Suara bel menghentikan aktifitas mereka atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan Kazuki kalau ia masih ada di lingkungan sekolah. Ia melepas ciumannya, lalu memandangi Byou yang masih memejamkan mata dan terengah mengatur nafas. Bagi Kazuki, Byou terlihat seperti boneka porselin yang siap untuk dijamahi. Kazuki mengusap pipi Byou yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau biasa melakukannya?" tanya Byou mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, ada sedikit _saliva_ di sana.

_'Huh? Kalau menonton sih sering, tapi kalau melakukannya? ...memikirkannya saja tidak pernah. Aku terlalu terpaku pada ibuku, serius,'_ batin Kazuki. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku tau ini bodoh tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kazuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, antara gugup dan merasa bodoh.

_Well_, ini pertama kalinya Kazuki menyukai seseorang selain ibunya. Padahal mereka baru kenalan pagi tadi, yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu konyol, kan? Apalagi menyatakannya di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada kesan romantisnya, malah terkesan angker. Kazuki menebak mungkin Byou akan berpikiran kalau dirinya hanya bermain-main.

"Pikirkan lagi, mungkin perasaanmu hanya lewat padaku," balas Byou.

Iya, mungkin saja kan? Kenapa secepat itu mengungkapkannya? Bodoh kau Kazuki! Rutuk Kazuki dalam hati.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, bukankah sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas?"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." Kazuki menatap mata cantik Byou dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan, seakan ingin menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Lagi pula kalau Byou memang tidak menyukainya, kenapa tidak melawan saat tadi dicium? Malahan Byou membalasnya dan membiarkan Kazuki menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," jawab Byou singkat. Kazuki langsung memeluk Byou dengan gemas.

Kazuki merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, setiap orang bilang kalau cinta pertama itu tidak bisa kita dapatkan dengan mudah kan? Dan sekarang rasa sayang Kazuki terbalas. Ia hanya bisa memanjatkan doa agar bisa menjaga malaikat yang ada di pelukkannya itu.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, bukan?" tanya Kazuki dengan antusias seperti anak-anak yang akan dibelikan mainan dan bertanya 'aku dapat mainanku sekarang, bukan?'

Byou mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Iya, kita kekasih."

"Astaga, aku sangat senang!" Kazuki kembali memeluk Byou penuh sayang. "Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat." Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Byou. Kazuki langsung beranjak berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Byou meraihnya.

Byou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih ingin di sini, lebih baik kau duluan saja."

Wajah sumringah kembali terpancar di wajah Kazuki, ia senang karena ternyata Byou menyukai tempat yang ia tunjukkan. "Sampai jumpa! Terima kasih atas jawabannya, aku senang sekali!" teriak Kazuki sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu.

_- Byou's POV -_

Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kazuki yang perlahan menghilang dari tempat yang cukup sepi ini. Sebenarnya aku kurang nyaman dengan tempat seperti ini, terlalu menakutkan untuk orang penakut sepertiku. Alasanku masih berada di sini karena ada seseorang yang memang sedari tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan Kazuki dan juga diriku.

Ia terkekeh melihatku yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, menghampiriku sambil tersenyum usil.

"Dicium oleh adik kelas?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

Aku hanya bisa mencibir melihatnya meledekku. "Hanya permainan anak kecil, tidak seahli dirimu kok," jawabku singkat. "Tapi kuakui dia anak yang manis," lanjutku.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk kuraih dan bangun dari tempat yang cukup kotor itu.

"Sedikit, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu." Aku mencium pipi orang yang ada di hadapanku, dia kekasihku.

Aku tak begitu peduli dengan perasaan Kazuki, lagipula dia tak tahu _email_-ku, ia hanya tau aku kuliah di universitas mana. Hanya butuh waktu sehari untuk menghilang dari hadapannya atau membuat diriku hanya sebagai _fantasy_ dalam dirinya saja. Diriku hanyalah angin yang lewat dalam hidupnya. Persoalan mengenai perasaannya? Aku benar-benar tidak ambil pusing.

Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Apalagi dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
